IchiRuki
IchiRuki A pairing between Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. IchiRuki is also known as the most popular pairing in the Bleach series. IchiRuki is a pairing of "Destiny Love", where there are two people bound by fate, who build a solid relationship of trust before slowly and eventually becoming lovers. This pairing has quite a lot of followers, especially in Japan, where even festivals are created in their honor. Evidence IchiRuki is the most developed relationship in Bleach. Kubo has described their relationship as unbreakable, one that even transcends space and time. Rukia herself was named in favor of IchiRuki, her name means "Light" and Kubo said that suited her because he saw her as a "Ray of Light" to Ichigo. True to her name, Rukia has been the only person able to dry Ichigo's Rain (Depression), to which Rukia is his strongest and most reliable source of emotional support. On the other hand Ichigo gained Bankai for Rukia's sake and even gave Rukia a reason to live again after saving her from her execution. Rukia's last thought before her certain death was Ichigo, it was then she shed tears at her execution. Not only that Rukia has stated that Ichigo is the man she knew in her heart. Ichigo and Rukia are also connected by a Red Soul Ribbon, which is depicted as the "Red String of Fate." There are other instances of implied romance between these two. Like for example the instance where Rukia allowed Ichigo's head rest in his lap. Or when it's proven that Rukia makes Ichigo happy. Another was Orihime's temporary jealousy toward Rukia and her relationship with Ichigo. Another would be how Renji mentioned Ichigo to Rukia, while she was imprisoned, to cheer her up. Isshin already addresses Rukia as his Third Daughter, "Daughter in Law". And quite a few people already assume Ichigo and Rukia are already an item; the entire Karakura high school, including Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu and others. The ending of the HM arc and near end of the FB arc are also notable indications for IchiRuki. Parallels IchiRuki also greatly parallels to Isshin x Masaki. The dynamics in the four relationship and story are strikingly similar. Both Ichigo and Rukia share a destiny together, one of which Ichigo inherited from his parents. "The love and destiny Ichigo inherited." Isshin and Rukia are both shinigami that came to Karakura Town. Masaki and Ichigo are both Quincy Humans that met a shinigami through destiny. Both Aizen and Urahara were factors in all four of their meetings. Masaki risked her life to save Isshin, while Rukia did the same upon their first meeting. All four share the "Rain" Chapters together. Isshin rescued Masaki from the hollow known as Whie, while Ichigo rescued Rukia from the Sokyoku. There's also the signature underarm carry from Isshin to Masaki and Ichigo to Rukia during the rescues. Isshin to Masaki: "Yo, I came to protect you." Ichigo to Rukia: "Yo, I've come to save you." Chances Tite Kubo says. I don't to make Bleach into a love story because there are much more exiting things about theirs personalities and things that they can do instead of getting into the romance aspect of their relationship. I dont really intend to make it a romantic story, but it's one of the aspects of the serie, so i put in here and there. It’s not friendship but it’s not an amorous feeling either. With these 2’s relationship, I think there is no other relationship like them in other works where despite both standing in a very close position with each other it is not romance (laughs) But in this year’s movie there is a scene where Ichigo says Rukia is his “Precious nakama” and I think that explains the of their relationship well. Titles Black Sun and White Moon King of Spades and Queen of Hearts Jet Black and Snow White Sand and Rotator Yin and Yang Peachberry Deathberry Death and Strawberry IchiRuki Poems by Kubo Tite *The rain drags black sun down but the rain dried by white moon. *The sun that locks heaven. The moon that eclipses the night. *One Boy, One Shinigami, the accidental encounter: the tale of destiny begins *“I will pass through even 100 million blades!!” (Ichigo toward Rukia) *Things that take you high is not only wings *“That’s right nothing else can change my world” (Ichigo toward Rukia) *Time passes but the bond doesn’t break. *Though times only moves one way, we can still relive ‘those days’ in our minds.(Rukia toward Ichigo) *“I wonder if I can I keep up with the speed of the world without you”(Ichigo toward Rukia) * “The scent of winter reawaken that memory of that day, that time, and those eyes.” *When the two that share destiny part and reunite, beyond the frame of time, the ceased clock will awake and start to tick once again. *It’s rotating the sand..rotating every time the sun and moon touch each other…if there’s something that doesn't change is my impotence…rotating…if destiny is made of gears and we are the sand in between being torn apart, there’s nothing left to do but being powerless..I want power…if I cannot protect by just extending my hand I want a blade so I can reach in front of her..the power to crush destiny…looks like a blade that is swung down. *It’s rotating if they say destiny is gears…we are the reason for turning it…believing it doesn't connect, we go forth beyond the power of the matching gears. IchiRuki Novels by Kubo Tite Honey dish Rhapsody The Death Save the Strawberry IchiRuki Tweets by Kubo Tite ”''The conclusion of invading army arc is done very well by the anime team, this topic is also connected with the transition between invading army arc and original work (arra Those who find themselves shocked with the lack of Ichigo and Rukia scene from back then please enjoy it. I think we can agree that this is a good way (satisfactory) to tie things together''.” Kubo toward Bleach Episode 342 "I do not know what is going on, but it is something I am thankful about." Kubo reaction to IchiRuki being a Worldwide trends on Twitter. "Rukia looks beautiful as always, Thank you master!" Bleach fan to Kubo on Twitter "Same here. Thank you for loving my daughter." Kubo's reply Official Art IRP.png|More IchiRuki and IsshiMasa Parallels Phones.png|IchiRuki with it's sister ship, IshiHime 40.jpg|IchiRuki Winter Colorspread 12.jpg|IchiRuki Fade to Black 292.jpg|Ichigo and Rukia's Zanpakuto 106.jpg|The story of destiny begins 87.jpg|The Vow 258.jpg|Connected 105.jpg|Back to Back 278.jpg|SJ IchiRuki Cover 26.jpg|FB Arc Reunion King of Spades and Queen of Hearts.png|King and Queen 63.jpg|IchiRuki Honeymoon Colorspread 9.jpg|Rukia's Rescue 1 10.jpg|Rukia's Rescue 2 Black Sun and White Moon.jpg|IchiRuki Color Scheme IR 16.jpg|End of HM Arc 1 IR 17.jpg|End of HM Arc 2 Her Sake.jpg|Ichigo gains Bankai for Rukia's Sake Rain has stopped.png|Ichigo thanking Rukia for stopping his Rain Sad Poem.jpg|Ichigo's poem toward Rukia Sad21.png|Ichigo activates his Fullbringer after thinking about Rukia 29.jpg|Soulmates Kubo IchiRuki.jpg|Kubo draws IchiRuki Videos Category:Ichigo Pairings Category:Rukia Pairings Category:Popular Pairings